


De vuelta a casa.

by wesleyoso



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F, M/M, One Shot, mes de Misha 2018
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyoso/pseuds/wesleyoso
Summary: Castiel se alía con Naomi en un intento de salvar a Dean de la posesión de Michael.





	De vuelta a casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está hecho expresamente para el Mes de Misha Collins 2018.
> 
> Como siempre dejo todo para última hora, pero eso ya no es novedad.
> 
> Muchas gracias a Taolee como siempre por organizarlo y servirme de ejemplo. (Ejemplo que luego no sigo porque soy lo peor, pero gracias a Dios ella sigue escribiendo para que podamos disfrutar de sus historias)  
> Todo error es mío, así que typos, faltas, etc...pues las prisas, que no son buenas.
> 
> Es una idea de lo que podría pasar al principio de la temporada 14 de Supernatural. Me gusta pensar que si Cas hubiera estado allí, habría podido hacer algo por Dean.

Cas había mentido.  
Estaba recuperando sus poderes lentamente desde que Lucifer había perdido la batalla con Michael. Ahora tenía acceso total a Radio Ángel y podía curar cualquier herida con solo tocar la frente de la víctima.  
Sam seguía con su búsqueda, incansable, decidido a encontrar a su hermano. Jack le seguía a todas partes como un perro sin amo, observando a Sam, absorbiendo todo lo que podía sobre como ser el mejor cazador.  
Ambos habían vivido en persona como Michael había traicionado a Dean y el hecho de haber alcanzado esa felicidad, haber triunfado sobre Lucifer para luego perderlo todo en cuestión de segundos les había dejado hundidos. Pero Sam era un luchador y tras unos días de duelo, cervezas y siestas de 12 horas, se había puesto manos a la obra.  
No había bruja, cazador o sheriff de ningún condado que no estuviera alerta ante cualquier avistamiento de Dean. Rowena, Mary, Jody y Donna se habían encargado de ello.  
Y Sam cada mañana preguntaba a Castiel ¿Has oído algo en Radio Ángel? Y Cas nunca tenía buenas noticias.  
Pero esa mañana, Cas mintió.  
Cas había oído revuelo la noche antes. Sin esfuerzo apenas, había podido sintonizar mentalmente una conversación entre dos ángeles del Señor:  
\- Esta vez es cierto. Michael ha vuelto y viene con un lema: Make Angels Great Again.  
\- Vaya imbécil. ¿Y con ese populismo cree que va a ganarse el cielo?  
\- Bueno, se ve que a otros les funciona. Y te recuerdo que estamos bajo mínimos y él promete crear nuevos ángeles. Te guste o no necesitamos un líder y Michael quiere el puesto.  
\- Naomi intentará evitarlo. ¿Dónde está, por cierto?  
\- Seguimos sin noticias. Ha desaparecido y no hay quien la encuentre.  
La conversación se había interrumpido bruscamente porque otra voz, mucho más cercana, susurró a espaldas de Cas.  
\- Buenas noches Castiel.  
Este se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con Naomi.  
\- Parece que te buscan en casa.  
Ella sonrió ante el comentario del ángel.  
\- ¿Casa? Si Michael se hace con el poder el Cielo no será la casa de nadie. Será un cuartel militar y lo sabes tan bien como yo.  
Cas desvió la mirada. No se fiaba de Naomi pero si había una oportunidad de acercarse a Michael la tomaría, viniese de quien viniese.  
\- ¿Qué quieres, Naomi?  
\- Tu ayuda. Michael es muy poderoso porque está en el cuerpo de Dean Winchester. Si conseguimos expulsarlo de su cuerpo podremos reducirle.  
\- Dean dio su consentimiento – respondió amargamente Cas. Esa conexión no puede romperse.  
\- Hay una manera Castiel, y creo que solo tú puedes hacerlo.  
Las palabras de Naomi captaron su interés pero aún así las dudas le acechaban.  
\- ¿Yo? He revisado todos los escritos a mi alcance, documentos apócrifos, biblias, tablas y en ningún sitio he visto mención alguna de expulsar a un arcángel al que se le ha dado el consentimiento.  
\- No me gusta hacerlo pero ¿Debo recordarte cuántas veces asesinaste a Dean Winchester bajo mi mando?  
\- ¿Tu mando? ¡Me tenías hipnotizado, me habías lavado el cerebro!  
Castiel notaba como la rabia se apoderaba de él al recorder ese vacío en su interior cuando servía bajo las órdenes de Naomi.  
\- Y aún así – continuó ella – cuando tuviste que acabar con el auténtico fue imposible. Bastó una mirada con ojitos de cordero degollado para romper el hechizo. Todo mi trabajo, mi esfuerzo, meses de entrenamiento…  
Cas la detuvo con la mirada.  
\- Perdona – dijo ella con la mirada soñadora – me he dejado llevar por la nostalgia.  
Naomi se recompuso y continuó hablando.  
\- Castiel, tu conexión con Dean Winchester es algo muy especial. Si rompió meses de … - se detuvo para no echar más leña al fuego – puede terminar también con su consentimiento.  
Cas no tenía ninguna duda de que lo que sentía por Dean era el amor más grande que se podía sentir por otro ser. Había vivido milenios entre los humanos y pocas veces había visto algo a lo que poder comparar su amor. Desde que había sacado al mayor de los Winchester del infierno hacía ya muchos años, algo en su interior le había convertido en un amante devoto, desgraciadamente, en el sentido más platónico.  
Pero ¿y al revés? Dean jamás le había dado ninguna indicación, ninguna señal de que su amor por Castiel era igual de fuerte o del mismo tipo. Cas estaba seguro de que Dean le quería, pero del mismo modo que había querido a Bobby o que quería a Jody. Después de todo este tiempo Cas se consideraba de la familia y tanto Sam como Dean le habían hecho sentir así en los últimos tiempos.  
\- Naomi, pareces muy segura de que el sentimiento sea recíproco.  
\- Por favor, ¡Castiel! ¿Vamos a jugar ahora al “me quiere, no me quiere” como una colegiala? Nunca fuiste el más perspicaz de la pandilla, eso está claro – dijo pasándose las manos por la frente. Si alguien puede expulsar a Michael de ese cuerpo eres tú – y con una sonrisa maliciosa añadió – Todo el mundo sabe que ese cuerpo te pertenece.  
Castiel notó que se ruborizaba al instante. ¿Acaso Naomi le estaba leyendo la mente? Eso era considerado de muy mala educación entre ángeles.  
\- Pues claro que estaba leyendo tu mente. Necesito saber si me vas a ayudar o no. El tiempo apremia, Castiel. Deja de soñar con lo que harías si Dean vuelve a casa y pasemos a la acción.  
Sabiendo que Naomi estaba leyendo sus pensamientos, Castiel dejó de imaginar la bienvenida que le daría a Dean si volviera a casa y se centró en escuchar su plan.

✱✱✱

 

\- ¿Entonces sigues sin oír nada?  
Sam no se lo explicaba. Habría jurado que el primer sitio al que Michael querría volver era al cielo. Necesitaba un ejército para controlar la tierra como había hecho en el universo alternativo y qué mejor sitio para crearlo.  
\- No te preocupes, Sam. Estoy pendiente de cada palabra y en cuanto tenga noticias sabes que serás el primero en saberlo.  
Estaban despidiéndose en el bunker bajo la mirada de Jack, que observaba a Cas con un gesto que hizo sentir al ángel como si estuviera frente al espejo, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente hacia el lado izquierdo.  
\- He olvidado una cosa, Sam. Vete bajando al coche y bajo en un minuto.  
Sam asintió y les dejó solos en la sala.  
\- ¿En serio no has oído nada, Cas?  
\- Anoche oí un poco de revuelo y luego nada. Silencio otra vez.  
\- ¿Me tomas el pelo? Has tenido que oír lo mismo que yo. Dos ángeles hablando de como Michael va a volver al cielo, luego hablando de Naomí y después, como si hubieran desconectado la radio.  
Castiel se acercó a Jack y le puso una mano en el hombro, en un gesto paternal.  
\- No te preocupes, Jack. Te ruego que no le comentes a Sam nada de lo que has oído. Déjame arreglar las cosas, por favor.  
Jack frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
\- ¿Así quieres arreglar las cosas? ¿Con más secretos y ocultando cosas a tu familia? ¡Así es como se estropea todo, Castiel!  
Cas no pudo menos que sonreír con ternura. Jack llevaba poco en el mundo pero ya había aprendido algo muy importante.  
\- Tienes razón, Jack. Pero no quiero darle a Sam falsas esperanzas. Eso podría hacerle sufrir innecesariamente. Además no vamos a ciegas. Tengo un plan que nos va a devolver a Dean.  
\- Cas, de acuerdo, dejemos a Sam fuera de esto. Pero déjame ayudarte, por favor.  
\- Jack, ya me estás ayudando. Necesito que te quedes con Sam, protégelo y por favor, obedécelo. No puedo explicarte más del plan, solo que todo depende de Dean.  
Cas no quería explicarle el plan a Jack porque reconocer que se basaba completamente en lo que fuera que sintiera Dean por él le parecía de una vanidad insoportable.  
\- Muy bien – respondió Jack. Pero te estaré escuchando. Si siento que estás en peligro, allí me tendrás.  
\- No será necesario. Trae a Sam a medianoche al parque infantil. Si todo va bien, allí estaré de vuelta con Dean. Recuerda, medianoche. No esperéis ni un segundo de más. Si no estamos allí volved al bunker. Si el plan fracasa Michael querrá acabar con cualquier otra oportunidad de salvar a Dean y eso os incluye a vosotros dos.  
Con un cálido abrazo se despidieron, Con Jack apoyando su frente en el hombro de Castiel.  
\- Nos vemos esta noche, los cuatro.  
Cas sonrió ante esa afirmación y repitió:  
\- Los cuatro.  


✱✱✱

 

Cuando Castiel llegó al parque infantil, Naomi ya le estaba esperando sentada en la arena jugando con dos niñas. Una de ellas, rubia con dos coletas se giro y miró a Castiel fijamente.  
\- ¡Ya era hora! Me estaba poniendo perdida de arena.  
\- Theresa, Castiel ha venido a ayudarnos. Lo menos que podemos hacer es ser amables con él.  
Ambas niñas miraban a Cas con mucha curiosidad.  
\- ¿Y es en él en quien debemos poner nuestras esperanzas? ¿Este es el ángel que va a vencer a Michael?  
Naomi se levantó de una manera grácil y se sacudió los pantalones mientras hablaba y salía del recinto de arena.  
\- Así es. Este ángel va a salvar el Cielo y la Tierra.  
La otra niña sonrió con malicia y susurró:  
\- Así podrá tener a Dean Winchester para él solito.  
Cas las miraba incómodo. ¿Era de dominio público lo que sentía por Dean?  
Naomi dio dos palmadas al tiempo que decía:  
\- No hay tiempo que perder.  
El plan de Naomi consistía en entrar en el Cielo por una puerta que Cas jamás había usado. Era la puerta a través de la cual los niños entraban en el paraiso. El alma de un niño era inocente y jamás había guardas en dicha puerta.  
A Castiel se le revolvía el estómago. Utilizar a dos niñas inocentes como vehículo de ángeles para llevar a cabo su plan no le gustaba en absoluto.  
Naomi le cortó el hilo de dicho pensamiento de golpe.  
\- ¿Debo recordarte a Claire Novak?  
Cas se giró profundamente ofendido y Naomi levantó las manos en un gesto apaciguador.  
\- Estas niñas entienden perfectamente lo que están haciendo. Además, una vez franqueada la puerta Theresa e Isabel las devolverán a su colegio sin daño alguno y con cualquier recuerdo de hoy eliminado por complete.  
Castiel aún tenía sus reservas sobre el plan pero Naomi no iba a dejarle dudar ni un segundo más.  
\- No te engañes Castiel, sabes que es la única oportunidad que tienes de recuperar a Dean. Ayúdanos a detener a Michael y te estaremos agradecidos, siempre. ¡El Cielo te lo debe! ¡El universo te lo debe! Te mereces ser feliz.  
\- Eso es si tu intuición funciona y él me…Dean me…A ver, si Dean, que él…  
\- Te quiere. Si Dean te quiere – le sopló Isabel.  
Naomí resopló un poco harta ya del retraso.  
\- Dean te quiere y lo sabes. Vámonos ya.

✱✱✱

 

Habían atravesado la puerta del Cielo sin problemas, tal y como había previsto Naomi. Las niñas les habían dejado solos para volver al internado en el que estudiaban no sin antes desearles suerte en la empresa.  
Castiel nunca había estado en esa parte del Cielo y miraba con curiosidad las paredes, cubiertas de dibujos y muñecos.  
\- Llegas tarde.  
Cas se giró para ver como Anael se acercaba y abrazaba a Naomi.  
\- Ya creía que este se había arrepentido.  
Cas se puso a la defensiva.  
\- ¿Tú vas a ayudarnos? – preguntó incrédulo – y tú – dirigiéndose a Naomi - ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que estaba involucrada?  
\- Para evitar todas estas preguntas, Castiel. Anael se ha unido a la causa y toda ayuda es poca. Tal vez al principio lo haya hecho porque era lo que más le convenía pero la he convencido de que es lo correcto ¿Verdad qué si? – Dijo esto último acariciándole el pelo con una sonrisa.  
Con la misma sonrisa respondió Anael.  
\- Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por tí – y le dio un ligero beso en los labios – No hay tiempo que perder, Michael ya está aquí. Se ha hecho con el salon del trono, y está hablando con todos nosotros uno a uno, para saber de qué lado estamos. Como si hubiera más de una respuesta posible – dijo con una mueca. De momento todos le apoyan pero es una cuestión de supervivencia.  
Con solo escuchar eso Castiel se tensó. Iba a ver a Dean, el momento de la verdad había llegado. Sabía que no había plan B. Era sí o no. Sabía que si Dean no sentía lo mismo era probable que Michael no le matara de inmediato, si no que intentara torturarle para saber donde estaba Jack. Pero prefería la muerte antes que traicionarle.  
\- Recuerda, eres mi prisionero. Una ofrenda de paz para Michael para que me permita gobernar parte del cielo.  
Castiel sintió como su mente se cerraba y su voz no podía articular palabra. Miró inquieto a Naomi y luego a Anael, intentando comunicarse con ellas pero no podía.  
\- Tranquilo, tranquilo. Aún me quedan algunos trucos en la manga – dijo Naomi. Te he bloqueado la mente y nadie podrá acceder a tus pensamientos. Michael no sabrá nada de nuestro plan y no podrá hurgar en tus ideas.  
Caminaron juntos por un largo pasillo blanco y Anael desapareció por una puerta con un leve gesto de cabeza a modo de despedida. Tras unos pasos más llegaron al salon del trono que Cas ya conocía. Era allí donde había visto a Naomi la última vez que había estado en el Cielo. Y allí estaba Dean. Con gesto serio, leyendo un libro de grandes tapas. Al sentir su presencia levanto la mirada y la fijó en Castiel.  
\- Castiel, ¡hermano!. ¿Sabes una cosa? A veces puedo escuchar a Dean hablar de ti. Cada vez menos, para ser sincero – dijo sonriendo.  
\- Castiel es mi prisionero, Michael. Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar y me gustaría que lo considerases una ofrenda de paz.  
\- Es un regalo perfecto, Naomi. Estoy algo oxidado en ciertas tácticas y esto…- se había acercado a Castiel y le había pasado la mano por el cuello – me ayudará a recordarlas.  
Castiel sintió un escalofrío. Veía a Dean, oía a Dean, pero Dean jamás le habría tocado así. En ese instante se alegró de que Naomi le hubiera bloqueado la mente. Era evidente que Michael iba a torturarle pero de momento Dean no había dado señales de vida. Seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando un golpe seco le lanzó al suelo provocándole un intenso dolor.  
\- Vaya, parece que ese puñetazo lo recuerdo perfectamente.  
Avanzando unos pasos hacia donde habia lanzado a Castiel por sorpresa, Michael se agachó y agarrándole del pelo le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la barbilla. Levantándole sin esfuerzo le lanzó de nuevo contra el suelo un par de veces para acabar dándole una patada en la cara. La sangre empezab a a manar de su nariz y de su labio. Su pelo despeinado caía sobre sus ojos, que no apartaba de la mirada de Michael.  
\- ¿Estás esperando a alguien, Castiel? ¿Tal vez crees que Dean me va a detener?  
Se acercó de nuevo y le agarró de las solapas, poniéndole frente a su cara – Pues sigue esperando, Cas, Dean ya no vive aquí.  
Con un fuerte cabezazo le dejó tirado en el suelo, casi inconsciente, con Cas deseando que todo acabase ya.  
Pero Michael solo estaba calentando. Era un guerrero, un ser violento por naturaleza y estaba disfrutando. Tenía a Castiel a su merced y ya ni siquiera podía oír a Dean Winchester. Durante este dia estaba disfrutando de un silencio que agradecía. Dean había sido una auténtica pesadilla y había pensado que tardaría más en domar este recipiente.  
Cas, al borde de la inconsciencia, comenzó a oír una vocecita en su interior. “Ha dicho Cas. Te ha llamado Cas. Dean está ahí”  
Girándose como pudo en el suelo intentó ponerse en pie.  
\- Vaya, vaya. ¿Tenemos un luchador? Claro que sí.  
Michael se acercaba amenazante y se detuvo en seco para decir – Claro que sí. Es un ángel del Señor. Un guerrero.  
\- ¿Dean?  
\- Ya te he dicho que no está.  
Cas se arrastró hacia Michael susurrando: Dean, por favor Dean.  
Michael le lanzó otra patada en el pecho que quizás porque ya le dolía todo, le dolió menos que las anteriores.  
O tal vez significaba algo más. Dean estaba vivo y estaba empezando a tomar el control de su cuerpo. Cas se incorporó al fin y detuvo el brazo de Michael, a punto de propinarle un nuevo puñetazo. La cara de Michael fue de sorpresa al ver como Castiel le detenía.  
\- ¿Cómo te atreves a ponerme la mano encima?  
Sacudiendo la cabeza, como intentado sacarse de encima un mal sueño, Michael se zafó del agarre de Castiel.  
\- ¿Dean Winchester? ¿ Dean Winchester me está controlando? – Una risa nerviosa se apoderó de él. Moviéndose como un animal enjaulado en la sala.  
\- Estoy recuperando lo que es mío, hijo de puta.  
Tras esa frase, tan característica de Dean, Naomi se acercó ágilmente a Michael y le clavó un cuchillo en la espalda.  
\- ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
El grito de Cas retumbó en la habitación mientras el cuerpo de Dean caía, aún con una mirada de desconcierto reflejada en su rostro. Sin detenerse un segundo, Naomí acercó un frasco de cristal a la herida mortal de Dean y capturó hasta el último rayo de la hermosa luz que brotaba de su espalda. Poniendo un tapón en dicho frasco lo guardó en su bolsillo y se arrodilló junto a Dean.  
Castiel se había arrastrado y sostenía la cabeza de Dean en sus rodillas, intentando sanarle sin resultado.  
\- Aparta, lo hare yo.  
Con un gesto rápido Naomi apenas tocó la herida de Dean y este abrió los ojos fijándolos en Cas. Sin pararse a pensar un segundo Castiel se inclinó y le besó en los labios. El beso duró unos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos parecía tener prisa por perder el contacto.  
Al separarse, mirando a su alrededor se dieron cuenta de repente de que se encontraban en el parque infantil.  
Sam y Jack observaban la escena apoyados en el Impala, sin atreverse a decir nada.  
\- Tenemos mucho de que hablar, Cas.  
\- Estaré esperando. Pero ahora, venga levántate. Tienen muchas ganas de abrazarte.  
Dean sonrió y se acercó a su hermano y a Jack, riendo y llorando al tiempo, mientras Sam se acercaba también para estrujarle en un fuerte abrazo.

Castiel observó la escena feliz. Sabía que le esperaba una conversación muy intensa con Dean pero también sabía que iba a merecer la pena.


End file.
